Are you really Happy?
by Lia Kisaragi
Summary: The sound of their cries. Their desperate pleading as he kills the one they love. The way they just fall apart and break with a horrified expression on their faces. He had always liked those.


Black colored snakes with red eyes wrapped around her body tightly. She was struggling to get out of the endless torture. She opens an eye and saw everyone was getting tired and was about to give up. She struggled further, but every time she did, it only tightened more. It was no use, she was also getting sick and tired of fighting. But she can't give up now! Not when Everyone in the real world got their Happiness! Not ever.

She struggled hard before a snake made it's way around her neck and tried to suffocate her; tight enough to make her suffer but not tight enough for her to die. She then heard a hair standing-bone chilling laughter. She opened an eye and look down.

Below, she saw the enemy; the one taking her friend's happiness away from them for the past routes.

He laughed sadistically as he watched all of them suffer every second of this endless torture.

Ayano tried to speak but it felt like a lump was stuck on her throat as the snake got tighter. Even if she suffocates, she won't die. This is the haze after all, the endless world.

"Hm?" Kuroha grinned as he let his attention went to the struggling girl. He laughed. "Well, well, well." He smirked, "If it isn't the so-called 'Hero'." He let out another ear-piercing laughter. "You do know that even if a thousand years have passed, You will still be suffering, right?" He laughed sadistically again.

"O-one day," Ayano choked out, "One day, w-we will get out of this." She managed to say as she shut her eyes tight in pain.

She heard a snap ('A Snap of a finger...?' She thought) and suddenly, all the snakes that was suffocating her was gone. She fell to the red platform with a thud as she grasped for breathes, panting heavily with her eyes shut and sweat dripping off her face. She encouraged herself to fight in her thoughts. She needed to fight. For the one's stuck in the haze. For her. and most especially, For everyone.

Kuroha walked towards her and crouched down to the lying girl. He held her face with a hand and lifted it, his index finger and thumb digging unto her cheeks roughly as she was still trying to grasp for air.

She felt numb, she couldn't feel anything. But she wasn't exactly sure if she felt numb or sore. But whatever that is, she can't move her body. As if she was paralysed for being trapped in that prison of snake for a thousand years.

Kuroha grinned as she lifted her head close to her. "Look at the so-called 'Hero' who didn't even save everyone!" He laughed, clearly mocking her. Everyone else who was suffering glared at the boy, they truly know that the girl tried her best to become their 'Hero'. "They don't need you! You needed them that's why you killed yourself! You were only trying to get the red eyes for your own selfish Happiness!" He laughed evilly but soon felt a sharp pain on his cheek and was left utterly speechless. Everyone in the hazed made a sound of shock; if not, their eyes went wide until they felt the snakes getting tighter and going loose again.

Ayano; who mustered up the courage to make a move as she heard those hurtful words that pierced her heart to be said by those. Tears were brimming her eyes as if it was glass and was about to break if more pressure. At that sight, Kuroha grinned, planning to make the girls cry. He had always liked it.

The sound of their cries. Their desperate pleading as he kills the one they love. The way they just fall apart and break with a horrified expression on their faces.

He had always liked those.

"Y-you..."Ayano angrily grimaced. "You have no right to say that!" She raises her voice in anger. "I never wanted this, I only wanted them to be happy! I...never wanted to leave them...I wanted everyone to be happy!" Tears fell from her eyes and Kuroha grinned wider. "Everyone is now Happy and I'm Happy for them and-"

"Are you really Happy?" Kuroha smirked as he asked this question.

Ayano looked at him in shock as her eyes widen and her mouth was at loss of words. She couldn't say anything. Well, what is he saying!? She's Happy for them...right?

She shook her thoughts away. Of course she was happy! She was Happy for them, no doubt but...somewhere in her, she wanted to be Happy too. To be Happy. With them. In the real world. But that's impossible now...and she needed to accept that. Everyone has moved on, and may have forgotten and she has too. The Haze was now her home, nowhere else.

"Of course I am!" She answered Kuroha who only chuckled as he threw her head to the ground and stood up. She grimaced and successfully avoided the floor with her hands to support her. She tried to stand up even though her whole body was sore. She tried as she grimaced. Halfway to standing up successfully, she felt a hard metal pointed on her forehead.

She slowly looked up to see Kuroha's sadistic smile. A gun was pointed against her forehead. She froze up as she breathed heavily. She can see Kuroha's finger on the trigger. Her heart pounded in fear. With one last laugh from Kuroha, she heard screams as her vision went black.


End file.
